Charles Williams (disambiguation)
Charles Williams may refer to: United Kingdom *Sir Charles Hanbury Williams (1708–1759), Member of Parliament and satirist *Charles Williams, Baron Williams of Elvel (born 1933), retired business executive, Labour peer and cricketer *Charles Williams (cricketer, born 1800) (1800–1830), English first-class cricketer *Charles Williams (academic) (1804–1877), principal of Jesus College, Oxford *Charles Williams (artist) (born 1965), artist in the Stuckist movement *Charles Williams (caricaturist) (died 1830), British caricaturist, etcher and illustrator *Charlie Williams (comedian) (1927–2006), British footballer and comedian *Charles Williams (composer) (1893–1978), British composer *Charlie Williams (footballer) (1873–1952), Manchester City goalkeeper, first manager Danish national team, 1908–1910, also Brazilian clubs in Rio *Charles Frederick Williams (1838–1904), British newspaper editor and war correspondent *Charlie Williams (motorcyclist) (born 1950), British motorcyclist *Charles Williams (priest) (1906/7–1961), theologian and chaplain of Merton College, Oxford *Charlie Williams (British writer) (born 1971), author of The Mangel Trilogy *Charles Williams (British writer) (1886–1945), British novelist, poet and publisher; associate of C.S. Lewis and J.R.R. Tolkien and member of the Inklings *Charles Williams (British politician) (1886–1955), British Member of Parliament *Charles Henry Williams (1834–1908), Member of Parliament for Barnstaple, 1868–1874 *Charles James Watkin Williams (1828–1884), British Member of Parliament for Caernarvonshire, 1880 *Charles Williams (athlete) (1887–1971), British track and field athlete who competed in the 1908 Summer Olympics *Charles Williams (of Llangibby) (1591–1641), English politician who sat in the House of Commons in 1621 *Charles Greville Williams (1829–1910), English scientist and analytical chemist *Charles Williams (Royal Navy) (1925–2015), Royal Navy rear admiral *Charles Theodore Williams (1838–1912), English physician *Charles Eugene Williams (1888-1935), Rackets world champion and RMS Titanic survivor United States *Charles Williams, mayor of Rockford, Illinois, 1859–64 *Charles Williams (U.S. author) (1909–1975), American author of suspense novels (Dead Calm, Hotspot,...) *Charles Williams (boxer) (born 1962), light heavyweight boxer *Charles A. Williams III (born 1973), American writer, lecturer and activist *Charles D. Williams (1860–1923), fourth bishop of the Episcopal Diocese of Michigan *C. Dickerman Williams (1900–1998), lawyer and freedom-of-speech advocate *Charles G. Williams (1829–1892), U.S. Representative from Wisconsin *Charles Holston Williams (1886–1978), Hampton University, Virginia, physical educator *Charles Insco Williams (1853–1923), artist and architect in Dayton, Ohio *Charles K. Williams (1782–1853), governor of Vermont *C. K. Williams (Charles Kenneth Williams, 1936–2015), American poet *Charles M. Williams (coach), head football and basketball coach at Temple University *Charles M. Williams (academic) (1917–2011), Harvard Business School professor *Charles N. Williams (born 1991), professional and motocross rider, former professional boxer and mixed martial artist *Charles Q. Williams (1933–1982), United States Army officer and Medal of Honor recipient *Charles Andrew Williams (born 1986), convicted murderer in shooting spree at Santana High School *Charlie Williams (American football) (born 1972), NFL safety for the Dallas Cowboys *Charlie Williams (basketball) (born 1943), basketball player *Charles Williams (musician) (born 1932), saxophonist **''Charles Williams'' (album) *Charlie Williams (pitcher) (1947–2015), Major League Baseball player *Charlie Williams (promoter) (born c. 1977), Korean American promoter and TV producer *Charlie Williams (shortstop) (1903–1931), American baseball shortstop in the Negro Leagues *Charlie Williams (umpire) (1943–2005), umpire in Major League Baseball *Charles Williams (Wisconsin) (1844–?), Wisconsin State Senator *Charley Williams (born 1928), American boxer *Chuck Williams (author) (1915–2015), founder of the Williams-Sonoma cookery company *Charles Tudor Williams (1839–1914), American businessman, author, composer, linguist and educator Other countries *Charlie Williams (soccer) (born 1944), soccer player from Malta *Charles Cromwell Williams (1896–1975), railway worker and political figure in Saskatchewan, Canada *Charles Morgan Williams (politician) (1878–1970), New Zealand politician *Charles Williams (Australian politician), Labor member of the Western Australian Legislative Council, 1928–1948 *Charles Williams (rugby union), South African rugby union player *Charles Williams (Australian footballer) (1881–1969), Australian rules footballer See also *Chuck Williams (disambiguation) *William Charles (disambiguation)